And The Angels Sing Hallelujah
by taystwin-14
Summary: Dean, after Anna.


This has been sitting on my flash drive for a little over two years-ish? So I thought I'd share.

Small spoilers for "Heaven and Hell", but it's been forever since that episode aired, so I don't think anyone needs to worry.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed as he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, reaching up to the mirror and wiping the steam away with his hand. His face was long and gaunt and tired, which was contributed to his not sleeping, and also his thinking about Anna.<p>

God how he missed her. She's been the first one since Cassie that Dean had been to bed with, the first since he came back from Hell. She had been wonderful during their love making, taking everything he gave her and giving back some of her own. She had told him the day before the big showdown between them and Cas and Uriel that sex was what she would miss most when she went back to heaven, back to that big perfect wonderland in the sky. So he had given her something to remember him by before she left, and he hoped it had been satisfactory for her.

But he missed her. It had been two weeks since she had gone back and it seemed like every night she visited him in his dreams, not for very long, just a second or so, but enough for him to be able to feel her breath across his face and the softness of her hair and to smell the pleasing aroma of her scent. It drove him crazy as to why she didn't stay longer, because he wanted her to. And she never said anything, either. She just smiled at him and then left to wherever dreams went.

Damn her.

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the main room of their hotel suite. Sam was sitting at the table, looking for something on his laptop. The kid had been awful wary and careful around him ever since Dean had told him about Hell. He knew that his little brother didn't want to make him re-live things like that, but he also knew that he was desperate to learn more. That was how Sam was: he loved to find things out.

"Hey Sammy," he said as he went over to his bag and dug out some clothes. "Whatcha doing? Looking for porn?"

"Ha ha," he said dryly, giving his brother a look. "I'm just looking to see where we should go next. We've been in the same place ever since…for a couple of weeks now," he finished lamely, not knowing what else to say. He knew his brother was still touchy about the whole Anna thing, and he didn't want to make him sad or anything.

"Oh." Dean slipped on a shirt, acting like he didn't know what Sam had just been about to say. "Find anything?"

"There's a possible sprit haunting in Tulsa near an old graveyard. Belonged to some Civil War general who was murdered there in his own house that's on the same grounds as the graveyard. It seems that this spirit terrorizes the people who visit the site at night, and almost killed a couple of kids who decided to do a little midnight prank." He turned and looked at Dean. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good," he said. Anything sounded better to him than staying here any longer. The faster he could get away from this place and the memories it held of he and Anna, the better. It was time to put the past in the past and leave it there

"Cool." Sam shut the computer and turned around, hesitating before he spoke. "I know you miss her, Dean. It's ok that you do, you know. And you don't have to pretend you're not hurting."

"Ok, Mr. Therapist, I won't," Dean said in a joking kind of voice. He threw his dirty clothes in a bag and set it on the floor.

"I'm serious, Dean. Hiding things won't help."

He didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes, making sure Sam saw. He knew that he was just concerned and trying to help, but Dean didn't want any right now. "When are we leaving?" he asked instead. "I'll start loading up the Impala if it's soon."

"Ok," Sam said, and he watched as his big brother went out the door. He knew he wouldn't really start loading things up; he was going to sit in the back of the car like he did when he wanted to feel close to her. When Sam would go out to see what he was doing he would make up some outrageous story about why he was back their, like that he had lost the button off of his shirt or that he had found some quarters and now they could go to McDonalds and get stuff off of the Dollar Menu, didn't Sam like that?

He did that all the time now and Sam understood. After Jess, he'd constantly wore his favorite shirt of hers that he had often had worn to bed, because it felt like she was right next to him when he wore it.

He shook his head and gathered up his computer. He'd call Bobby before they left and ask if they could stay for a few days; Dean needed it before they made it to Oklahoma.


End file.
